Episode 2 - Boorland Day
Broadcast April 15 2009 Boorland Day The day opens with a bank robbery in progress. Flashback. In Walsh's diner, he and Shraeger discuss 2nd Squad, and he tells her that 'nothing is what you think it is'. Back at the bank robbery, the robbers come out of the bank and run. Walsh pushes Shraeger out of the way and runs down the man carrying the bag of cash. Banks and Delahoy bring in a man who tried to rob a restaurant with a sword. Banks is agitated because Delahoy charged at the man. Beaumont and Cole are sent to investigate a pawn shop robbery. Walsh and Shraeger bring in the robbery suspect, who is only sixteen. Walsh and Beaumont exchange mysterious numbers. He refuses to tell Shraeger what it means. At the pawn shop, the owner describes how one of his clerks was shot. He says that the robbers left behind a raw onion. Brown talks to Shraeger about Walsh; his partner was dirty and IA wants to start an investigation of Walsh, but Brown wants to keep it in-house; he needs to know his story - why he's a cop - in order to protect him. Walsh and Shraeger investigate the robber, James Boorland, who is a very good student. He says that he didn't want to get involved with the robbery. Walsh talks to Alvarez about the fact that in a year he has not bothered to get to know his colleagues. Brown learns about the onion left at the pawnshop, and identifies it at the trademark of an incompetant crime family known as the Boorlands. The cops tell him that their various perps are all Boorlands, and Brown realises that the family is on a crime spree. Cole encounters Frank Lutz, an old friend from his youth, who is trying to get him to return to his criminal activities. Brown, Walsh and Shraeger brief the squad on the Boorland crime spree. Everyone is sent out to the family's hangout, except for Banks and Delahoy, who are told to complete their overdue paperwork. At the hangout, they arrest a number of family members, including the patriarch Mike Boorland. Walsh and Beaumont continue to swap numbers. At the local Chinese restaurant, Apolo, Delahoy and Banks discuss their paperwork, and Banks becomes agitated when his fortune cookie has a blank fortune. Delahoy gets a cryptic fortune that reads 'Follow the Dove'. Banks asks why Delahoy is so reckless lately. Delahoy tells him about the brain tumor, but then pretends he's joking. Banks insists that they go and look at the scene where Delahoy got 'shot' in order to make him see sense. Walsh and Shraeger interview Mike Boorland, and try to find out the reason behind the crime spree. After looking at the pattern of buckshot in the wall, that somehow missed him, Delahoy goes to the roof of the building, where he sees a dove. Recalling his fortune cookie, he follows it, and witnesses a domestic dispute. He makes a dangerous jump down to a balcony, knocking a number of flowerpots down on Banks. Shraeger's financial manager, Davis Nixon, shows up at the precinct. To avoid Walsh discovering that she's from a rich family, Shraeger introduces Nixon to him as her lover. Shraeger tells Walsh that if anything happens to her on the job, he should destroy her sex diary. Walsh won't tell Shraeger if he has any secrets that should be destroyed, but she pegs him as secretly writing poetry. Mike Boorland collapses in the holding cell and is taken to hospital. Banks requests a new partner due to Delahoy's recklessness. Walsh tells Cole to give Beaumont a message, which turns out to be another number. Cole takes a call from Lutz. Boorland turns out to have kidney failure, and needs a transplant to save his life. Shraeger figures out that the crime spree is an attempt to fund the transplant. She tries to talk James into getting out of the crime business. A call comes in about another Boorland robbery, this time at a jewellery store. At the scene, Walsh tries to talk to Nick Boorland, the ringleader, but can't persuade him to give up. Beaumont throws another number at Walsh. Walsh and Beaumont go to the hospital to talk to Mike Boorland. Cole meets Lutz in Central Park. Lutz was the one who told Cole to plant Det. Kowalski's gun and badge at the killer's home. They talk about the fact that Lutz had Kowalski killed, and Lutz says he intends to keep an eye on Walsh. Brown talks to Delahoy about his recent behaviour. He tells Delahoy that he's making Banks too cautious, which could get him killed. At the jewellery store, Alvarez starts planning a raid on the store. Walsh persuades Mike Boorland to call off the spree. Shraeger tells Walsh that Brown has asked her to dig into his past. As a sign of trust, Walsh tells her that when he was playing minor league baseball, he threw a few games for money. When he got called up to the majors, he decided not to cheat any more, and the man he'd cheated for retaliated by having his girlfriend murdered. That was the reason Walsh retired from baseball and became a cop. Delahoy meets Banks at the Apolo. He apologizes for his behaviour earlier that day, and says he will keep Banks out of the personal issues he is dealing with. Beaumont shows up at Walsh's diner, and they swap more numbers - which turn out to be the number of times that day they have thought about having sex with each other. Cast regular and guest cast Previous Episode Next Episode Category:Episodes